


To have you (like never before)

by BrightDream



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bottom!Erik, Cherik - Freeform, Just some porn, M/M, Pegging, Raven and Erik trying new things in bed, also sort of, me trying to english, mentions of Raven/Angel, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She never tried what she is trying now, although she had her suspicions for a while. Erik is not the type, really, but she would have to be blind not to see the way he looks at men when he thinks no one is paying attention."</p><p>Or: the one in which Raven just wants to impersonate a man in bed for Erik, but ends up giving him so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To have you (like never before)

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are wonderful stories similar to this one out there, but I decided to give it a try anyway.
> 
> Written for my XMFC Bingo card for the prompt "Raven fucking someone with a penis"
> 
> (Also, I hope the pronouns don't confuse you: Raven is still a "she" even though she is in a man's body!)

“Mystique” Erik says in a warning tone, lifting his eyes from his paper “Just cut it off”

She smiles softly, bends a little more to get to his lips.

“Why should I?”

His expression is priceless.

“It’s been a long week and I’m exhausted. Please, stop playing games and-”

She interrupts him, gets so close they are a breath away from kissing.

“Stop being a hypocrite. You don’t have to hide from me, remember? _Remember_?”

Raven can see in his eyes that he’s strongly tempted.

“It’s not about...-“

“Shut up”

She kisses him then, kisses him hard and demanding, the way she knows he likes it.

Raven remembers the first times they slept together, remembers finding out that the mighty Magneto sometimes liked being dominated in bed. It was a surprise at first, but she quickly got over it, learned to enjoy it.

She never tried what she is trying now, although she had her suspicions for a while. Erik is not the type, really, but she would have to be blind not to see the way he looks at men when he thinks no one is paying attention.

It’s all right, it really is. She enjoys kissing him like she is now, enjoys fisting her hands on his face and pulling him away from his chair, up and closer, demanding. In a man’s body it’s easier to control him somehow, her lips moving as their kiss deepens, as she lowers her hands to his body...-

“Stop” Erik roughly pulls away “No is no, Mystique” and his tone is final.

She can’t understand his reluctance. She watches people, learns their ways, gets to know what they want.  And Erik wants this. 

“Why?”

“I don’t like it to be toyed with” he says, snappish “If this is all a game to you, fine, but is not to me. If you are trying to mock me or to prove something to yourself, well, I don’t-”

“Don’t be stupid” She huffs. For all of his intelligence, Erik can be an idiot sometimes.  “I’m not mocking you and this is not a game to me. _I want it._ I’ve done it before.”

He tries to hide the surprise in his face, but she sees right past it. It’s been two years; she  knows him too well.

“I _have_ played men in bed before” She says, like a challenge.  It’s true. She has impersonated guys, although she doesn't tell him that she never did it with a man nor did she do it too many times.

The first girl she ever had was Louise, a cheerleader with a killer body and long black hair. Raven had nursed a big crush on her during senior year, so she had taken her chances impersonating a guy at prom. It was easy to win her at first, too easy, being blonde and handsome and mainly. She had taken Louise to bed and got inside her and God, it had been so good. Well, or at least it had been until the point Raven came, her body rippling in a blue wave of scales. Louise had panicked and Raven had been desperate, horrified.  No one could know about her, _no one_ , and now Louise would tell everybody, now they would all know what she was... 

Or they would have, if Charles hadn’t come to the rescue, erasing Louise’s mind and tucking Raven under his arm, so damn understanding.

Afterwards, for a long time, she didn’t dare to be with a girl in those terms. She had a few same sex experiences, but all in her regular girl body, the one she was too used to impersonating. That, of course, until Angel came along.

In the time Angel was still in the Brotherhood Raven slept with her eight times, five of them impersonating guys. It was amazing, although now it seems far away in the past. It's been more than one year and a half since Angel left the Brotherhood, after all, and Raven soon ended up falling into Erik’s bed instead.

Oh, to be Erik’s lover.

 How Raven loves it, craves it, the powerful feeling of being the one that sleeps with Magneto, of being the one that holds him down and watches him lose it.

She would do anything for him; impersonate any woman or man, anyone he has ever fantasized about, should he just ask.

“I can be whoever you want” she purrs. Erik doesn't seem convinced, so she shows him, let her body change from the blonde guy she is impersonating, slowly, seductively. Another blonde one, taller this time, then a strong and dark skinned man, then Elvis. A skinny boy she caught Erik staring at once, then Sean Connery and at last Janos.

And then, because she can’t help it, because she is curious and wants to make him to stop resisting...  Charles, as he was two years ago, clear face and not too long hair, strong thighs and confident smile.

Erik gasps.

“Don’t...-“his voice breaks.

She always had her suspicions, of course. Ever since the Mansion, ever since she started watching them, she had a feeling that Erik was attracted to Charles, that Erik wanted him. But it was just that, a feeling, because back there she was too in love with them, with both of them, each in their own way, to really understand what she was seeing.

She gets closer to him, lays a hand in his chest. His heart beats fast, loud, as if he has run a marathon.

“Let me make you happy” she asks in Charles’ voice, and something tights inside of her chest when Erik closes his eyes.

Erik’s palms are sweaty when she grips them, a shiver running through his body when she lowers a hand down his arms.

Perhaps he is right, after all. She is playing a game, and a hell of a dangerous one. What she is doing now feels important somehow, life changing, the consequences bigger than she could have predicted.  

 “Have you guys ever...?”

“No” he murmurs “Charles doesn’t...- He never...-”

Charles doesn’t like guys. Erik doesn’t have to say for her to know it, for she knows exactly how Charles likes his lovers to be, white silly women with big smiles and big breasts.

Charles would never sleep with a man, just as he would never sleep with a blue girl.

“Come here” she says, and pulls him closer.

When their lips meet, Erik caves. He kisses her with abandon, biting his lips and holding her body close; sobs against her mouth, a desperate and needy sound that dies in her throat.

He lowers his hands to her body then – his body - unbuttons the sweater she has created as a part of the character. She lets him undress them for a while, too gentle, too shaky, until her patience can’t take it anymore.

When she takes the lead, he lets her. He lets her take the rest of their clothes off, leaving just the boxers, lets her manhandle them to the bed. When she lands of top of him and holds him down he whimpers.

It’s strange, to have this much power over Erik. Even when she gives the card in bed, he is never this passive, never this willing. It is awkward and arousing to see just how much he has wanted Charles, also because she understands, also because it’s only another thing they share.

“What do you want?” she asks him.

“Let me... Let me touch you”

She lies down on his side, pulls him on top of her this time. Erik comes easily, kisses her neck, her milky white skin. He lowers his head to her strong chest and nipples, so pink, grips her by her arms, just perfectly strong.

It’s a turn on like no other, Erik kissing her body, making her feel on fire, at the same time that is not her body at all; it’s Charles’ body, the body she has secretly craved for years. Erik lowers her underwear, stops at the sight.

“Is it really like this?” he murmurs hoarsely.

“It is” She lies.  She probably knows the rest of Charles’ body as well as she knows herself, but not Charles’ cock. The last time she got a good look they were teenagers, not even seventeen, Charles’ white boxers not hiding anything as they got into the pool just in their underwear, a little act of rebellion in a hot summer.

Erik only nods, though, no reason not to believe her. He grips her cock, oh, that thick cock that she imagines Charles has, smaller than Erik’s but deliciously proportioned, uncut and wet at the tip. He plays with it for a while, spreads the pre come over the sides, before lowering his head and engulfing it with his lips.

_Oh my God._

Getting sucked off is probably one of the best things to do in a man’s body and _fuck,_ Erik knows how to do it.  He licks and sucks and licks again, making her moan, making her piston her hips slightly up towards the hot channel of his mouth.

He lets her hit the back of his throat, chokes a bit as she holds his head down.

“Let me fuck your mouth, love” she asks in Charles’ voice. He hums in agreement, incredibly turned on, his erection tenting his underwear obscenely as she moves. Erik is completely pliant, lips wide open as she thrusts.

It is such an incredible arousing experience, to control him from Charles’ body... She finds herself close, too close, sooner than she would have expected.

 She pulls out with a wet pop, Erik watching her with hungry eyes.

“Tell me what you need” she asks him, brushing his sweaty hair back. “Me inside you or you inside me?”

He shivers, presses a hand to his still clothed cock, as if unable to stop himself.

“Well, where are my manners, let me take care of that first...”

She pushes him back roughly, lowers his underwear in one movement. Then she starts pumping his cock, agonizingly slow, the way she knows it drives him mad.

Erik moans, grips her arm for support. “There’s... There’s lubrication on the top drawer”

It’s indeed there when she looks for it, only half full. It makes her wonder what he has been up to when she is not with her, but it’s not like they were ever exclusive.

She comes back to his cock, jerks it a little quicker after licking her palm. “You still didn’t say what you want.” she teases, completely in character, British accent and all. “What do you fantasize about the most when you think about me, huh? Fucking my tight ass? Getting my cock balls deep inside you, fucking you until you beg?”

Erik lets out a long moan. 

 “Stop- Stop talking...” he pants, his voice so rough it makes her shiver “Stop saying those things in that voice, _fuck_ , I won’t last long-“

“Tell me then... Tell me what you want...”

“You inside me” he says in a rush “I want to ride you. I want, please, I...- God, may I ride you?”

She smiles. “Of course. You want to prep or should I?” Her cock grows harder just at the thought of prepping Erik.

“You... You do it” Erik says, phrasing as a request rather than an order.

 “On your knees, then”

He obeys quickly, gets into position, as Raven dips her fingers in lube. She starts by playing with his hole for a while, massaging him. Then, when he’s least expecting, she presses a finger inside.

“Ah...” Erik gasps, tensing a bit, but he relaxes soon enough. She starts moving her finger, then, exploring him.

Raven never did this to a man before, so it’s pure instinct, a mix of imitating what she has done to other girls and watching Erik’s reactions. She is good at the watching part, at understanding what people want, so it doesn’t prove to be very difficult. She inserts one finger after another, crooking then to hit the spot that makes Erik whimper.

When Erik’s cock is heavy between his legs and he starts pressing back, trying to fuck herself in his fingers,  she knows it’s time to stop.

She removes her hand and lies down on her back, lazily strokes her cock. “Come on, Erik”

He does, coming close to her, straddling her waist. He’s sweaty and so hard that it must hurt, but he still takes time to pour lube on her cock and give a few quick jerks. Then he grips it in place, lines it with his hole and just...

 _“Fuck”_ he pants, as she lets out an embarrassingly long and high pitched moan, falling back to her normal voice for a second.

She’s never been inside a man before and, good Lord, it’s _so_ tight. She feels dizzy as he settles, lowering until she’s completely inside him.

Raven feels an almost uncontrollable urge to fuck up into him, but she holds herself back. “Okay?”

He nods wordlessly and suddenly, without warning, starts moving.

“Oh God” She moans. He goes up and down, friction and tight, tight heat all around her. His thighs and abs and face contort as he develops a rhythm, fucks himself in her cock with needy moans.

It’s too much pleasure; she has to press her eyes closed, trying to hold on...

“Open your eyes” he murmurs “Open your eyes, please, I need to see...”

She bats them open in a second, feels something tight inside his chest at the desperation in his voice.

She forgot for a moment there, forgot this isn’t about her, never was;  forgot it’s Charles he wants to see, Charles the one he needs, his blue, blue eyes staring back.

Raven meets Erik’s eyes, holds his stare. She moves a hand to his cock and Erik moans loudly; jerks him in time with his thrusts, up and down, up and down, up...

He’s close now, she knows; sees the look in his face, the way he frowns but refuses to look away. Raven is in that same point herself, almost over the edge, just waiting for that final push to let go.

She plants her feet on the mattress and thrusts up, making him scream; takes control even here, meeting his thrusts with her own. She goes deeper and deeper, ramming her cock against his prostate, again and again and again...

Erik comes.

His eyes close at last, his ass clenching impossibly tight, his cock pulsing in her hand as he shoots his load all over her chest.

“Charl...” he moans brokenly as he comes, but he doesn’t finish the word, holds it back inside his throat.

Raven presses inside him, then, one, two, three times more. Just like that she is coming as well, holding his waist in place as he spurts deliciously into him, a white hot liquid that she’s not even sure how she manages to produce.

“Oh” Erik says, falling on top of her. “Oh” He’s boneless and shaky when she touches him, almost helpless after a mind blowing orgasm. “Just give me a second”

She smooths her hand down his arm, feels him shiver, over-sensitive. “Okay” Her other hand ends up in his hair; she runs her fingers through it, caresses his neck for a long minute.

When he gets off is to fall by her side, close, eyes wide open and searching. He’s looking at her, _at him_ , with such an open affection like she never saw before.

Erik is never affectionate. He is usually considerate and gentle in bed, looking at her with lust and admiration,respect or even companionship. Affection, though, it's a first.

Raven feels a sudden, vicious pang of jealousy.

She ripples blue again, hair growing red and longer, scales covering milky skin, cock shrinking down and turning into warm fleshy folds.

He looks away so fast that she actually feels guilty.

“I’m sorry”

Erik is silent for a long time. “Nothing to be sorry for” he says finally, voice detached as he studies his nails.

Raven reaches for his arm, but he shrinks from the contact.

“It’s fine, Mystique.” He says. And then, very quietly “I just forgot for a second, is all.”

Raven holds her breath, thinks:

_You love him?_

She doesn’t ask it, though. She doesn't need it to know the answer.

She plasters against him gently; pretends nothing is wrong. “It’s not a problem.” she assures, but she can’t help thinking of the look on Erik's face, the look he never gave her before.

As they lie there together, in silence, Raven thinks about Charles in a wheelchair and about things Erik will never get for real. 

She closes her eyes and wonders if this was such a good idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. :)


End file.
